


Never Again We'll Part

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, The End of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” Dean said suddenly, his green eyes looking into Cas’. He hadn’t had the courage to say it since the first time, a few weeks ago, but this time it was now or never - literally.<br/>“I love you,” Cas repeated hotly, in a sudden intensity he rarely used. And then it happened.<br/><br/>A ficlet describing the end of the world, based on a tumblr post - "imagine your otp slow dancing to a love song during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again We'll Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_the_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/gifts).



> Here's the very very talented I_am_the_Queen's [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEQcuweHNP8) inspired by this fic, which is truly beautiful and moving.
> 
> and, btw, I don't know wtf I've done with the apartment thingie and howtf it's related to the orginal storyline of spn, but go with me (thanks).

 

Dean sat by the small wooden table at their apartment, his back turned to the glass wall, which you could see half of the town through.

By the other side of the table sat Cas. Their hands were stretched and entwined, resting on the table. Plates full of untouched food were put next to their hands. They looked at each other, their stares deadpan.

It was the end of the world.

They’d tried to stop it for months; week after week, sleeping less than a couple of hours every day, they’d done everything they could to stop the apocalypse. But here they were, just a few minutes apart from it.

Sam wanted to fly over, be with his brother while it happened, but Jess couldn’t fly at a stage so late of her pregnancy, so they stayed home at Lawrence.

She was supposed to give birth just a few weeks from now.

They will never see their child.

Out of the silence, Dean’s chair suddenly dragged against the floor noisily. He stood up, his hand breaking apart from Cas’, and turned to the speakers that stood on a counter against the wall beside them.

He took his phone out of his pocket and connected it to the speakers, and after a short moment of searching on his music library the opening sounds of a song filled the air.

Cas’ head snapped up.

“That’s my favorite song,” he noted, eyebrows furrowed.

“I know.” Dean’s lips rose to a crooked smile and he walked back to the table and offered Cas his hand. “Dance with me?”

Cas hesitated, but after a second he took Dean’s hand and stood up.

Their bodies pressed against one another as they swayed slowly in the darkening room, their motions completely unsynced with the beat of the music.

“Are you afraid?” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear suddenly.

“Not really,” Dean mumbled, staring into the horizon through the glass wall. “I’ve pretty much died in every way imaginable.”

His stare became glazed, and he ducked his head and pressed his forehead onto Cas’ shoulder.

“I’m just sad,” he admitted in a croaked voice. “I wish I could have one more moment with you - with Sam, with Charlie… with everyone.” His eyes were wet now, and Cas’ fingers stroked his neck.

“It’s alright," Cas reassured him. "Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay to cry.”

He raised his head and rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder, feeling Cas’ fingers on the nape of his neck.

“Why the Bee Gees? Why is this your favorite song?” he asked, trying to distract himself. The song was ending now, its last notes clinging in the air. He tried to ignore the irony in its lyrics.

“I don’t know,” Cas said, pondering. “There is something about _Staying Alive_ that I am very fond of.”

Dean snorted through the wetness in his eyes. His hands were rubbing Cas’ back gently as _No. 1 Party Anthem_ started playing, matching their slow swaying better than the last song.

“It’s the worst song ever. It’s horrible.” His chin went up and down as Cas shrugged.

They stood in the middle of the room for a few moments silent other than the soft sounds of the music, their hands moving restlessly on each other, brushing up backs, resting against necks, touching cheeks.

At last, Dean froze and his shoulders tensed. On the horizon, approaching slowly, a huge explosion of fire and smoke came into sight. It was the biggest, most terrifying thing Dean has ever seen, covering and eating up the earth as easily as a whale swallowing water.

“Don’t look back,” Dean whispered, his voice breaking, eyes staring at the blast. Cas swallowed and started turning his head around, but Dean’s eyes moved to meet his and his hands shot up and grasped Cas’ face, preventing him from moving.

“Don’t.”

Cas swallowed again and nodded.

Dean watched Cas’ eyes close slowly as the explosion progressed slowly toward them in the background.

“Dean, I'm afraid,” Cas whispered and his forehead creased, like it was crouching under the pressure of his emotions.

“It’s alright.” Dean brushed his thumb in circles on his cheek. Cas never feared death before, but this time was different. There was no higher purpose, no noble cause.

They were simply afraid.

They were simply sad.

And they were simply dying.

“At least we’re together,” Dean mumbled. Cas agreed.

 _“The look of love, the rush of blood, the ‘she’s with me’…”_ the music faded abruptly, at the same time the lights shut off.

Their eyes shot up and their stares collided; the explosion reached the electricity in their area. It won’t take long now.

“I love you,” Dean said suddenly, his green eyes looking into Cas’. He hadn’t had the courage to say it since the first time, a few weeks ago, but this time it was now or never - literally.

“I love you,” Cas repeated hotly, in a sudden intensity he rarely used. And then it happened.

It was very fast, only a couple of seconds long.

Cas heard the glass shatter behind him, and a rapid fear went through him that he’ll never kiss Dean again. Almost out of instinct, his head shot up, and his lips pressed forcefully onto Dean’s.

With their bodies pressed together, their arms wrapped around each other and their lips collided, the blast hit them and threw them away from the floor.

Their bodies never reached the ground again. They burned and melted in the air.


End file.
